Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 12
Gruffi and do not kiss her Louis now just a second this corny here got himself turned into a frog by a voo doo man and now Zummi yes Louis thats what happened Louis voo doo like the kind Mama Odie do Gruffi mama who Tummi mama hoodie Cubbi mama hoodie noodie Louis Mama Odie she is the vood doo queen of the bayou shes got magic and spells of kind of voo doo Gruffi could you please take us to her Louis facing razor sharp prick amubshers trappers and hunters with guns no but they see that he cant help Naveen watch and learn hey Louis its too bad we cant help you with your dream if only you were smaller and less toothy Gruffi yeah besides since you cant help us we cant help you what will you do then since youre an alligator people will be too scared to play jazz with you if only we could fix that Naveen hes right Louis you can play jazz to an adoring crowd without scaring them Gruffi thats right but since you wont help us enjoy your loneliness my friend abenaza Tiana cute but its not going to Louis hey guys i just had me a crazy idea what if i ask Mama Odie to turn me human Sunni Louis you are a genius so you ll help us Louis are you kidding straught down to new orleans we go hallelujah if i were a human being i d head straight to new orleans and id blow this horn so hot and strong like no one theyd ever seen Louis Armstrong Mister Sydney Bechet all the boys gonna step aside when they hear this old alligator play listen when im human as i hope to be im gonna bl;ow this horn till the cows come home and Naveen and everyones gonna bow down to me thank you thank you and they paddle fast through the swamp scaring off a turtle Tiana when im just myself again i want just the life i had Sunni aye that doesnt sound too bad a redhead on my left arm a brunnette on my right Grammi and a blonde or two to hold a candle that just seems about right hey Louis Louis right Grammi all life is short when youre done youre done were on this earth to have some fun Tummi and thats the way things are say it brother Louis when im human and im gonna be im gonna tear it up like i did before they paddle down the river im gonna tear it up like i did before thats a royal gurarentee you are getting married allright i just have to leave a string of broken hearts behind me your modesty becomes you and your sense of responsibilty i worked hard for everything i got thats the way its supposed to be when im a human being at least i act like one they sing as they go down the bayou Louis im gonna blow my horn Naveen im gonna live the high life Tiana im gonna take my place in the sun all when were human Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs